


Master & Servant

by hellshark



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Crossdressing, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Lingerie, Love/Hate, M/M, Name-Calling, Office Sex, Praise Kink, Vaguely Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellshark/pseuds/hellshark
Summary: " There's a new game we like to play, you see, you treat me like a dog, get down on my knees ... we call it master and servant ... we call it master and servant. "
Relationships: Akaba Reiji/Kurosaki Shun
Kudos: 9





	Master & Servant

**Author's Note:**

> yes this fic is themed around a depeche mode song and No i will not be judged for it
> 
> long time no post woooooow ... my laptop broke and lifes been busy but i am back with a new laptop ..
> 
> you know the drill .. this fic is for someone so very special to me

Reiji was sitting at his desk, staring at a computer monitor covered in the busy words of his colleagues from the bustle of busy emails. Suddenly, and quite distractingly, the door to his quiet sanctuary of work was interrupted and intruded upon by his door bursting open to a decently tall man with dark hair and a coat reaching down to the middle of his calves, one he knew well. His lover and simultaneously hater had burst into his office with his hands around his hips like he owned the place, looking like he was about to chew out Reiji with the harsh expression spread out across his face. Reiji simply smirked and opened his mouth to speak to his unannounced guest. 

“Did you follow my instructions?” Those 5 simple words were enough to turn Shun’s legs to jello and he went from standing confident and powerful to looking like a lost puppy. 

“Yes.” He simply replied, trying to contain the shakiness of his voice and the utter humiliation he felt from taking orders from Reiji Akaba of all people, especially one so scandalous in nature yet that seemed to be the dynamic they developed lately. Reiji’s smirk widened and Shun could feel the blush burning itself into his face and his entire body heating up in anticipation of what was to come as his lips pursed and he opened his mouth to speak, “Show me then. I’d like to see.” As impossible a task as it sounded, his smirk widened, revelling in the humiliation he was so easily able to cause. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad distraction after all. 

This morning Shun woke up feeling groggy as ever, sitting up in bed to his annoyance of an alarm replicating the sounds of an emergency broadcast or something of equal importance, a sound undeserving of being watered down to an IPhone alarm. He should really change that. However, when turning off the alarm he noticed Reiji had sent him a text at 5AM sharp. He’d never admit it to a single soul, not even to his partner of sorts himself, that he knew his schedule well enough that he was aware Reiji had just awoken. This was a recipe for disaster. As composed as Reiji tended to be, when half asleep he wasn’t as such. Shun found it quite odd as Reiji was normally opposed to non-verbal communication and even calling was a rarity for him. 

It read as follows, “Wear lingerie under your coat today with nothing else. Preferably the lacey black pair I bought you for my birthday. I look forward to seeing it on you. :). - Reiji” 

“That smug bastard.” Shun thought aloud after his eyes finished scanning his screen. What kind of narcissist buys someone else a gift for their own birthday? Apparently rich assholes who enjoyed dominating their self proclaimed rivals. And who signs off texts with their names? We have contact info for a reason. But there’s no time for such trivial things, Shun shook his head. Was he really going to go through it…? That sounded insane. Though, he did quite enjoy the feel of the lingerie Reiji had bought him, that he initially refused to wear and couldn’t even set his eyes on for a few days out of embarrassment, and had grown to enjoy wearing the panties more than his typical boxers or briefs and hadn’t been opposed to wearing it in their sexual escapades. However, the bra, garters, stockings, and garter belt have been quite hard to adjust to and feel comfortable wearing, especially when Reiji often requested he wear high heels with this set. It was covered with lace trim and velvet fabric that was soft to the touch and felt wonderful rubbed against his body and even more pleasant for Reiji to touch. The garter belt framed his figure wonderfully and accentuated his hips, to his own dismay but Reiji’s approval, with the stockings riding up to mid thigh and the garters to keep them up high. Reiji appreciated the way they cupped his flesh and shaped his legs, often rubbing his hands up and down his clothed legs. Shun sighed as he thought about it, the idea getting him shamefully excited. 

His eyes darted to the drawer where he kept anything promiscuous. It was a locked drawer on his dresser where he hid the key under his pillow. It’s cliche, but it works. Anything to keep his privacy. He looked down at himself in his worn out t-shirt and boxers that he wore to bed. Not exactly the most appealing clothing. He sighed as he got up. 

“I suppose I have no choice.” He said aloud as he grabbed the key from under his pillow and walked to the shameful drawer, allowing himself a semi smirk, though he’d never admit the idea excited him. He unlocked it and opened it slowly, glancing around as he felt a bit of adrenaline up his spine, knowing he’d rather be dead than anyone see within the contents of his lucrative drawer. It contained a few sets of lingerie, vibraters, and many other sex toys he wasn’t sure what to call them. All of them gifted to him by Reiji, of course, as he had always been content with normal masturbation but his partner of sorts liked to spruce their escapades up. He blushed and averted his gaze as his eyes traveled over everything that he had allotted to by Reiji. He grabbed the pair of black lacey ones, Reiji’s favorite, and headed towards his bathroom. 

He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and did his hair as usual and when it came time to get dressed his face heated up all the way to his ears and he felt his heart was going to pound out of his chest. He took off his shirt and replaced it with the bra, it fit odd though as he didn’t have breasts to fill out the shape of it even though it had been the smallest size available. It felt nice against his chest with the velvet material and it rubbed against his nipples slightly as he moved around. Off came his underwear and he had to face the results of his arousal as he saw that he was already a bit hard. He carefully slid the panties on and they snuggly hugged his crotch and his butt and further accentuated his feminine figure. Next was the garter belt, up his legs and onto his hips. Then the garters around his thighs which hugged his legs comfortably, and now comes the thigh highs that were actually quite snug and kept him warm and he minded them the least. He clipped the garters’ clasps onto his stockings and stood for a second to admire how he looked in his bathroom mirror, blushing all the while.

“I hope that bastard enjoys this..” He mumbles to himself as he puts on his signature coat and his worn out jeans. He examined himself closely in his mirror, carefully looking up and down his entire body to make sure nothing stood out. His chest did appear to be a bit larger, but he doubted anyone would notice. No one should be staring at his chest, besides Reiji. His heart was still beating a million miles a minute and he felt a bit shaky. He splashed water on his face to try and calm himself, the coldness of it juxtaposing with how hot his face was. He slipped on his black boots that he wore most days, allowing himself a bit of comfort by wearing clothes that he was used to and that were somewhat baggy. 

He knew most of the employee’s who worked under Reiji where well aware that they had some sort of relationship, as was made clear by his constant visits to Reiji’s office, and most of his close friends, like Yuto, and even his sister had suspected something going on between the two but he felt that being caught in frivolous lingerie would be absolutely too far and he’d be unable to get over the humiliation. Shun shook his head, he couldn’t let these thoughts cloud his mind. His face was already red enough, he didn’t need to embarrass himself further. He head out the door and drove to the very familiar Leo Corporation building.

The car ride was uncomfortable to say the least, he wasn’t accustomed to the fabric of the coat pressing against his exposed torso or used to something cupping his chest. The panties felt nice comforting his crotch so he could forgive those, but all the other lingerie pieces felt uncomfortable and restricting. His face was heated the entire car ride and when he arrived after what felt like a century, he sighed as he parked his car and made his way out, hoping he didn’t look too awkward or suspicious. 

Entering the building, the lingerie became more evident to himself with every step he took. He was worried everyone in the room was staring at him, thinking of him as a pervert, noticing the lingerie under his coat … it terrified but made him … excited a bit. He refused to acknowledge the feeling as he made his way to the receptionist’s desk to let her know he was there upon Reiji’s request, she recognized him from previous adventures and let him up with a smile. He boarded the elevator and he couldn’t stand still, though being alone didn’t stop him from squirming as he stood, the velvet and lace of the fabric making itself very known to his chest, hips, crotch, and thighs. He refused to acknowledge his growing excitement, but his body wasn’t as resistant as the panties suddenly felt a bit tighter around him as his member grew. Internally he was cursing Reiji out for doing this to him and knowing he enjoyed every second of it, but deep down he knew he loved it too. Not that he cared to admit it. 

The painstaking and awkward elevator ride ended it’s reign of terror as Shun stepped into the office, so quiet his footsteps sounded like earthquakes as they tap, tap, tapped all the way to a few feet away from Reiji’s desk where he stood, a hand carefully poised on his hip and tapping his foot away on the pristine white tiled floors, causing shattering amounts of sound compared to the eerie quiet presented in the room. His posture suggested confidence, but Reiji could see right through it. His legs were barely standing straight and his face was lightly colored pink all the way to his ears, unnoticeable at a glance but Reiji was intently staring at him and examining his body up and down, taking in everything that stood before him. The piercing gaze went straight to his erection though, which did not go unnoticed. 

Every word that came from Reiji’s mouth disrupted Shun’s quiet world and crumpled his composure, he got an intoxicating pleasure from humiliating Shun and was sure to see it through. After confirming the other was obedient to his desires, he motioned for him to come closer to him without speaking. The subtle assertion of authority drove Shun wild, completely putting him to forget about the humiliation and pride he once felt and turning him into someone utterly submissive and lustful, to Reiji’s amusement.   
He pulled Reiji into his lap, his butt being positioned right between his thighs, feeling his member as it grew pressing against the soft flesh of his backside. The sudden movement caused him to whimper a bit, eliciting a soft laugh to come from Reiji, a rather pleasant noise outside of this context but given the situation it only added to the embarrassment, and Shun felt his warm breath against his neck, it felt like it invaded every crevice connecting his neck to his head and gave a slight shudder down his spine. He unzipped a few inches down from Shun’s infamous coat and placed his hand in and groped at his covered chest. His hands were surprisingly cold and caused Shun to squirm more than intended and he let a shocked noise escape his mouth. 

“Aha, you did follow my instructions. Good boy.” He repositioned his head to be next to Shun’s ears, whispering into them as he spoke, his breath invading his ear with each word. He moaned not only at the touch but at the praise he recieved. He would never care for Reiji’s approval, if anything he’d hope the other felt the same disdain towards him, but when the roles were reversed to being dominant and submissive, he had the urge to please him at any cost. 

“You know I love when you call me that…” He mumbled out, trying to move his face away to avoid the crimson blush painting his pale face with color going noticed. It was noticed. 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you over your pathetic moaning.” Shun could practically hear the smirk coming from his face as he spoke. As much as he loved being praised, he loved being insulted even more. He whined as Reiji spoke and he writhed in his lap, unintentionally grinding against his lap, enticing his dick even further and he felt it harden right against him. 

“Nothing, bastard.” He spoke out, managing his words between light whines that surrounded and echoed in the room beautifully. 

“I don’t like that response much, I guess you still need some training. I must punish you.” He spoke so monotone, unaffected, a stark contrast to the once impenetrable Shun now turned to putty at the hands of Reiji. As far as punishment went, he slipped his hand under the bra entrapping his flat chest and pinched at his nipples, moving quickly and roughly causing longer and louder moans to fill the room and served as music to Reiji’s ears. He slapped his other hand roughly down onto Shun’s hip which caused him to harshly move back and end up with his butt close to Reiji’s stomach and less so on his crotch, which he readjusted to after he cooled down from the action. 

After he was pleased with his so called punishment and Shun’s chest was thoroughly reddened, he repositioned Shun to be laying on his back across his work desk, losing all regard for his once beloved laptop and with quite a few exclamations from Shun about the repostionment. Reiji, however, didn’t care much as he towered over the other and placed his arm above Shun’s shoulder, pinning him under him as he licked up and down Shun’s neck, sucking at intervals and biting at others, his neck reclined back as if inviting him, uncaring at the time if he was marked by him, too enamored with the pleasure and the sweet moans that escaped from him and the praise that’d occasionally escape from Reiji’s mouth. 

Satisfied with the marks he presumably left and the redness of Shun’s neck, he lifted himself and looked down upon his prey. His eyes were staring intently back at him and they were wordlessly begging for his touch, his mouth ajared open and almost drooling, losing all purpose except for moans to be let out from. He trailed his hands up and down his clothed waist and hips, feeling him up and letting out small noises of approval as his inferior was wiggling under him. 

“These clothes are getting in the way, why don’t you show me how well you followed my instructions?” He wore that infuriating smirk he always did when he had the upper hand, further cementing how he had beat Shun over and over at this game of dominance, so much so he had ceased to even try to be anything more than a submissive toy for him to play with. 

His hands shook as he moved them to reach the zipper, slowly reducing his clothes to none as he licked his lips and made small noises to interest Reiji, the coat was gone and Reiji was further examining his body, taking notes of all curves, all previous marks, the way his chest rose and fell as he breathed, everything. He didn’t see it as a peer’s body, but as something he owned and something to be controlled. He nodded as encouragement as Shun grabbed the waistline of his jeans and pulled them down, Reiji grabbed them from his ankles and pulled them off, throwing them somewhere in the room and he did the same to his coat. He loved the way the fabrics hugged the curves of his body and accentuated his natural figure. It was possibly even more appealing than him being naked. 

“I love seeing you like this. Unraveled in front of me. Totally helpless and at my whim,” He lightly trailed his fingers down his stomach as he spoke, a weirdly sensitive movement from him, “You should try it out more often. Give up the tough act, you’re better suited to a weak willed pawn.” He laughed a bit at himself as he watched how Shun reacted to his words, the same as always, writhing and quiet moans that didn’t want to make themselves known but needed to be released. 

These feather light touches were quickly retracted though as his large hands stroked up and down his body, once again feeling him and everyone of his body’s features up and down. Paying special attention to his chest, stopping to play with it, groping him through the bra until he unclasped it and used both his hands to toy with his nipples, knowing they were a sensitive area and abusing that knowledge. He begrudgingly loved the loud noises that filled the empty room, anything to rid himself from the silence, anything to hear that soft voice hardened by the misfortunes of life becoming enraptured by pleasure at the hands of someone he despised, yet somehow loved all the same. 

“I’m growing impatient with all this foreplay. I’d love to toy with you for ages, but my desires have overcome me.” He smirked, looking down at the absolute mess he reduced his plaything to.   
“Please… I really need you … in me.” He looked away as those humiliating words escaped from his own mouth, refusing to believe someone such as himself would let himself become so undone. Reiji pet his hair, ruffling a bit as he praised him, calling him a good boy once more, only to aid in the reddening of Shun’s face. 

He always kept lube in a small compartment contained to his desk, for situations such as these, and he searched around for it. Finding it, he placed it on the desk next to Shun and pulled down the panties that kept himself so contained, his bulge pressing hard against the fabric, pushing it to his limits. His member escaped and was already leaking as Reiji lightly strummed a finger up and down, just to tease him. It drove Shun wild. 

“Please! You bastard just give me what we both want … I already begged …” He whined out, his dick twitching as it was touched. 

“Fine, fine.” Reiji breathily said, applying the cold liquid to his fingers, thoroughly coating them as they were prepared to enter Shun. He started slowly with one inserted, curving upwards to try and find the spot that felt best to him. He found it pretty quick, knowing as Shun’s moans went from breathy to almost yelling, jumbled words and phrases escaping him. A total mess beneath him. “Think you can handle two?” He smirked, not waiting for a reply as he added a second, both pressing against his most sensitive area. His moans became loud, unorganized, and animalistic. Not even bothering to try and say words anymore, he hated how much Reiji could break him. He continued fingering him until he was pleading him to fuck him against this desk. 

“Get up.” Reiji commanded, not elaborating, causing Shun to worry he somehow upset him. 

“What? Why?” He breathed out, looking up at him. 

“Because I said so and you listen to me. Put your ass in the air.” He said as he looked down, almost in disgust at him. Shun followed the orders and repositioned himself to be on his elbows and knees, his ass pointed upwards, the position only fueling the fire of his humiliation, knowing he’d look back on this and cringe at himself for allowing himself to act in such a way, but he didn’t care in the moment. He just wanted to feel good. 

Reiji slapped his ass a few times, being sure they left large red marks across his cheeks. His large hands seemingly enlarged by Shun’s small figure and pale skin illuminating the red marks. He gave no warning as he unzipped his pants and inserted his member, the suddenness making Shun yelp. He thrust his entire length in and let it adjust, enjoying the whimpers provided and he slowly exited and thrust back in. Each thrust causing a new array of beautiful moans, he let go of himself fully at that point as he was drooling on the desk, his face pressed sideways against it as he got pounded. 

“Have you always felt this good?” Reiji breathlessly spoke, not anticipating a response or even for Shun to process what he said as he was lost in pleasure. The thrusts quickened as he was nearing release and with it brought more quick and breathy moans, half hearted curses, and pleas. He knew Shun was close too and he quickened his pace again, his rhythm disrupted as he became increasingly close and desperate for release. 

“Fuuuuck.” Shun breathed out, in between loud moans, “I’m so close.” Shun mustered all his energy to say that.

“I am too.” Reiji replied, breathless as he continued to pound into him. Letting himself stay in as he came inside him and Shun finished as well. They both stood there, out of breath and covered in sweat, mild regret filling them. 

“You should get going. I have work to do.” Was all Reiji said, coldly pulling up his pants and walking away from the man strewn across his desk. “I’ll text you when I need you next.” 

As was the nature of their relationship. Shun cleaned himself up, insulted Reiji after he came to his senses to no response and eyes glazed over staring at a computer screen and returned home. Knowing there was a next time was both terrifying and reassuring. His feelings still conflicting to him, he wasn’t sure if it was love or lust anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate writing anything to do with dicks i hope you are all happy with this because i love this ship so i must suffer for it
> 
> i <3 kudos + comments!


End file.
